Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King is a game for the Wii available through the WiiWare download service. It is a country-building simulation in which you will create a kingdom from the ground up. Starting with an empty patch of land and a castle, you'll use the power of the crystal to build a surrounding town, expanding it by collecting tax money and hiring adventurers to go on quests. Story Set after the events of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, My Life as a King revolves around a king whose kingdom was destroyed by the Miasma, and is now attempting to rebuild it using the power of "Architek" received from the crystal. Gameplay The magic of Architek is powered by elementite, which must be gathered from the dungeons surrounding the kingdom. Because the player is in the role of a king, and is therefore too important to risk their life, certain residents can be hired as adventurers who will leave the safety of the kingdom to gather the elementite. The player must also tend to the needs of their residents by building amenities such as a bakery to increase their happiness, or a weapons shop to better equip their adventurers. Jobs The main character cannot go on missions, and instead sends off Adventurers from the Kingdom to complete these missions. There are four job classes for the Adventures. *'Warrior': Where there's a weapon, there's a way. A melee combat specialist who stands on the frontline and uses powerful weapons to defeat the realm's enemies. In addition to swords--the Clavat's weapon of choice--warriors can also wield axes and hammers with devastating results. Their high stamina makes them the ideal protectors of the party's rear line. Available to Clavats and Lilties. *'Black Mage': A master of elemental magic, the black mage excels at dispatching foes with offensive spells. As you carry on with your adventure, you might encounter extraordinary monsters who are rarely affected by weapons. This is when you can use some help from the black mages, who strike down the enemy with blazing fire and devastating cold. Black mages can also make battles easier by inflicting damage to multiple enemies at once, as well as using enfeebling magic to weaken monsters and put the enemy at a disadvantage. As a result, the damage to the front lines will be reduced, which is advantageous to the party. Black mages' low strength and defense do not make them good solo fighter, but they are reliable when in a party with allies. Available to Clavats and male Yukes. *'White Mage': The quintessential healer, the white mage is the backbone of any successful adventuring party. Away from the castle city, adventurers always face the risk of getting seriously injured in the heat of battle. White Mages are the healers who support adventurers both in battle and when exploring. Although white mage are not capable of inflicting massive damage on monsters, they can heal themselves and their allies. Consequently, white mages are tougher than their appearances might suggest, and are capable of undertaking difficult missions. In battle, white mages will use every aspect of their abilities, backing up the offense by aiding their allies with restorative spells. Available to Clavats and female Yukes. *'Thief': Thieves are like warriors in the fact that they can use the same weapons and abilities, but they also have their own abilities that warriors cannot use, which allow them to find more magitite, find shortcuts in dungeons and not get lost. Available to Clavats and Selkies. Tribes *'Clavat': The Clavats are the closest to humans and are the first tribe you'll be able to command. They start off as warriors but later can change to the other jobs when you create a school for them to train at. *'Lilty': The Lilties are a small plant like tribe who live in huts. Only the males can be recruited as warriors and can't change their job. This race is only available from a download. *'Selkie': The Selkies are very similar to the Clavats and live in dens. Only the females can be recruited as thieves and can't change their job. This race is only available from a download. *'Yuke': The Yukes are tall thin feathered beings with helmets for heads. The males are black mages and the females are white mages and can't change their job. This race is only available from a download. Downloads My Life as a King features additional downloadable content which includes extra costumes, new buildings to construct, extra dungeons, and adventuring races to recruit. Additional content is priced between 100 and 800 Wii Points. Users who purchased and downloaded the game before April 1 were required to redownload an updated version of the game in order to access the new content. Characters *'King Leo:' The young king tasked with rebuilding his kingdom which was destroyed by miasma. He is able to do this using the power of "Architek," a magic power granted to him by the Crystal. Because he is not strong enough to fight, he must send for warriors and magicians to search for the required items scattered across the region. *'Chancellor Chime:' Raised as a mentor and sister figure for Leo, she gives all the necessary information he needs to start rebuilding his kingdom. She was born half-Clavat, half-Selkie. *'Hugh Yurg:' A brave and experienced knight who once led the Crystal Caravans in the main character's homeland. He accompanied Epitav when the king disappeared and feels he has failed his liege and duty for not being able to stop him. he has returned to assist the little king on his journey to rebuild his homeland as an act of atonement. Hugh is a typical Lilty; hot-blooded and clumsy at times. However, his advice is always sincere. *'Pavlov:' This foul-mouthed creature suddenly appeared when the king and his retinue entered the new kingdom. Pavlov keeps antagonizing the king's crew with his stuck-up attitude. After finding out that King Leo can use architek, Pavlov follows King Leo and sometimes offers information. He is fluent in the human language, but rude to people he meets for the first time. Pavlov's demeanor is somewhat reminiscent of King Leo's father, Epitav. While he appears to be no more than a talking, flightless avian, he seems to know much more about this land than he lets on. *'Stiltzkin:' A nomadic moogle who travel the world to seek the origin of moogles and the truths of the world. His wide knowledge ranges from world history to the legends of the frontiers. Stiltzkin met Epitav, who was traveling by himself after the miasma cleared. They hit it off, and Stiltzkin told Epitav about architek and the legend of the mysterious land its art creates. *'Moogle Brothers:' Amicable moogles who used to live in King Leo's homeland. They have known the young king since he was very little. They seem to have moved in along with the residents when their homeland was rebuilt by architek. There are many brothers such as Mogroe, who overhears adventurers' gossip around the castle, Mogtillo, who depicts their homeland's scenery in his unique paintings, and Mogmune, a bard who praises his homeland in song. They all look alike, which makes it hard to tell them apart. They can appear anywhere in the kingdom and seem to work as agents who supply the king with information. Image:FFCC-littlekingleo.jpg|King Leo Image:FFCC-littlekingchime.jpg|Chancellor Chime Image:FFCC-king-Epitav.jpg|King Epitav Image:FFCC-king-DarkLord.jpg|Dark Lord External links *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/littleking/ Official Japanese site] *[http://na.square-enix.com/mylifeasaking/ Official North American site] *[http://www.mlakgame.com/ Official European site] Category:Games de:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King